Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical instrument for dispensing a fluid. In particular the invention may relate to a surgical instrument for dispensing a fluid to an operative site in the human or animal body.
Description of Prior Art
Surgical instruments for dispensing fluid to an operative site in the human or animal body are known.
WO2009/132331 discloses a minimally invasive (e.g. laparoscopic) applicator device which dispenses fluid and which may include a ratcheted trigger system to overcome backflow. WO02/064192 discloses a laparoscopic gel applicator. However, the applicant has recognised that the devices disclosed in these documents may not be suitable for use with fluids which are stored before use in a container made from a material which may fragment when the container is opened.